Sun at Midnight
by FutureAirbender18
Summary: Sokka is lost in the woods after trying to find food. The moonlight leads him someplace. Oneshot.


**Time: 3:50 PM "West Co-ast"**

**I love Yue. I loved her character. So sad to see Sokka lose her, I knew that she had to do what she had to do. I definitely like SokkaXYue more than SokkaXSuki. But I understand that Sokka has to fall in love again, and seeing as the only other person I agree him to be with is Suki, I don't mind. But that still doesn't stop me from writing about Sokka's relationship with Yue, which is Oh-so-sweet.**

* * *

He was completely lost. Scratching the back of his head, he looked up at the treetops looming overhead now. The sun had set a while ago, and now he was wandering in total darkness.

Feeling his stomach growl, and hearing the sound hit his ears made him groan with frustration. Taking a midnight walk was not one of the things on his to do list. What was on his to do list however was bring back food for Aang, Katara, and Toph.

But, not only had he found sign of animals here, he was now lost as well.

Huffing and sitting down on a stump, Sokka groaned again as his stomach protested against not having anything to fill it up. _Why am I always so hungry? _His head yelled at nobody.

Looking back up at the dark sky, another thought entered his mind, _And why did I have to get lost? Do the guys even realize I am missing?_

Sighing heavily, he swatted at a bug that flew past him, hissing in his ear and annoying the crap out of him.

"Augh!" He yelled, as the bug continuously circled him, and he swung his arms around in a crazy fashion, trying to knock the bug off course, "Stupid bug! Stupid forest! Why did I have to get lost!? WHY CAN'T I GET OUT OF HERE!!?"

The bug flew off, its trail leaving a glow between the trees. Sokka's eyes followed the momentary light source and saw a trail that was graced with moonlight. Eager, he followed the light and stepped foot on the path. Having cleared out ground under his feet, rather than sticks, rocks and everything else imaginable that was found in a forest, was a relief.

_Which way do I go now?_ He wondered.

He stood on the side of the path and looked both ways. To his left was swimming with moonlight, and to the right was black as could be.

_Right it is then,_ his insides mumbled as a nervous feeling entered his stomach, kicking out the hunger.

Walking slowly and hesitantly along the path he came to the clearing that ended on a cliff. A couple of giant rocks splayed across the grassy area graced the scene, but not much else. Gingerly, Sokka walked close to the edge and looked down. Off in the distance, along the lake shore, he spotted his campsite. _Now how did I get so far away? _He thought heavily.

Relieved that he could find his way back, he sat down on a rock, looking at the camp. His eyes shifted up towards the sky, where the source of his guiding light shone down on him. His eyes lifted ever so slightly as he stared at the features of the moon.

_Yue._

"You led me here," he whispered to the wind.

The moon stared back at him silently.

A soft smile crossed his face, "Thank you," his voice softly spoke.

Looking back down at camp, he hugged his knees. Having to be the leader of the group, he had to stand tall for everyone and keep them going, all the while keeping Katara safe. He rarely ever let his guard of maturity down while around them. They needed him to stay strong.

But here, just the presence of the moon, he curled up his legs and became small and young.

His eyes shifting back up towards the beautiful moon, his voice caught.

"I miss you Yue."

For a moment, he imagined her right beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder. He laid his head on her false arm and sadly smiled, his eyes never leaving the moon's figure.

_She's like the sun at midnight,_ his thoughts interrupted his calm demeanor, _There is nothing else like her. _

Silence was their surrounding, as the minutes passed and his eyes grew tired. Tired of running, tired of having to constantly lose people, tired of being happy. But he couldn't do that now. People were depending on him, and he needed to be able to support them when they fell.

"I wish destiny wasn't something that pulls people apart," he whispered directly to Yue now.

He felt a chilling wind brush over him, wrapping around his body. He smiled to himself, still hugging his legs that were now falling asleep, but what did he care? The wind ticked his neck and whispered something that would never leave his memory.

"I love you Sokka."


End file.
